The Foot Fleet Ninja
by EdwardElricsFan4Ever
Summary: HIATUS- not a good title i know: A young ninja; Namiko Hitori, has been betrayed by her village. She's on the run from them, and stumbles onto the Konoha village but will she be protected forever or will she be captured?


First off I do not own Naruto. The only thing I do own is my character, Namiko Hitori.

For now it will be her(my character's) point of view until i switch to your pov.

* * *

_They say I'm not normal, that something is wrong with me and they call me a monster…maybe I am or maybe not, I'm just a child so how should I know? My name is Namiko Hitori, currently I am four years old and when it was my fifth birthday was the day when my own family and village betrayed me._

_It was a normal day when I was running some errands, people looked at me strangely always whispering behind my back. I've been to school to train my ninja skills but sadly no matter how hard I try I cant ever get any jutsu right, my sensei's given up on me. It was getting dark as I was heading back home I could somehow feel someone following me, I would turn around and no one was there._

_It was probably my imagination, the wind was howling every stepped I took I could faintly hear another one, finally I arrived home sighing from relief. The house was dark and I turned on the light to see my parents sitting down with sadness written on their faces. Looking up they were shocked "why are you here?!" I was taken back by what they said, all of a sudden the windows shattered and some Anbu appeared._

_My eyes widen as I ran outside and kept on, they tried to keep up but I out ran them, which I couldn't do with anyone before. They still kept on trying to chase me for the past four hours, but they stopped once I reached a different village. At least for now I would be safe, once I was inside I looked for an inn to stay for the night. Finally I found one and fell asleep inside the room._

_In the morning I woke up and walked around the village, I went to a small park that was there. I saw some kids running away yelling 'monster' I went over to one of the boys that still stayed in the park. He looked up at me "do you want to play?" he was the first to ask me that "sure, what would you like to play?" he was surprised "your not scared of me?"_

_I shooked my head "theres no reason for me to be afraid of you, right?" he looked down, sighing I stucked out my hand he looked at it "huh?" I chuckled "your suppose to shake it while I introduce myself" slowly he went to shake my hand "I'm Namiko, what's yours?" he smiled "I'm Gaara" The two of us played on the swings as I explained to him how I arrived at his village "Why would they chase you?" shrugging was all I could do "I really don't know" it was getting dark and it was time for Gaara to get home, I promised him to meet him tomorrow._

_On my way to the inn, I saw some Anbu heading inside. My eyes widen from fear that they have found me, running back to where Gaara lived the door didn't open. So I left a note and tucked it underneath the door and it got inside the house._

_Running again was all I could think of doing as I ran for a couple of more hours, my stomach growled for food. So I took a small break and ate some berries I found in bushes and trees, I as well caught some fish and ate it. I rested for about a couple of minutes then continued to run for another six hours. Finally my strength was giving out, but I had to keep going._

_After a while I made it yet to a different village, it seemed to be the leaf village. I walked inside as calmly as possible and went around town some places were closed while other were opened. Going further away from the village I stumbled onto a different part of the village, people stared at me whispering like they always do. You crashed into someone "I'm sorry" it was my fault so I apologized first, he held out his hand out to me and I took it "that's okay, it was my fault too" I nodded and bowed "well I better get going" but he stopped me "hey do you need a place to stay for the night?" my stomach growled before I could speak and a blush appeared on my face. He grabbed my hand and led me to his house "You can stay here if you like, are you new to the village" I sweated a little from being nervous "you can kind of say that" he hid you inside his closet "Sorry, you probably wasn't thinking of something like this but my father would get rather mad if he found out I brought someone over here"_

_I stayed there for a couple of days and of course I was able to shower and eat, but that brother of his was suspicious and would stay long inside the room, finally one day itachi looked at his brother "don't worry I'll get it from the closet for you" sasuke was about to protest but to late he opened the door and saw me. Sasuke stood between him and me "Don't tell mom and dad please!" itachi slightly smiled "I wont say anything, beside I knew she's been here since the very first day you brought her here" He sighed "I'll keep her as a secret as well"._

_Days past as I kept hanging more with sasuke and itachi, I actually felt happy. But today on this night will be totally different. For no reason I could feel everyone within this district dropping to the floor dead…finally the door swung open and itachi appeared "Leave before I kill you" In my heart I knew, something was wrong. But I did what he wanted, I left and went back the main village, someone appeared infront of me._

_It was a tall man with silver spikey hair "hey you, what are you doing here?" staying silent he offered his hand "Don't worry, you have my word that no harm will come to you" slowly I went to what it looked to be an office of their head master I guess. He seemed to be an old man, he smiled "who's this kakashi?" so that was the name of the guy I was following. He looked at me then back at him "I found her leaving the Uchiha clan" he chuckled "So that's where you were hiding all this time" I stayed behind kakashi hiding "yes, I was. Is it alright if I leave now?" he folded his hands "well you really cant leave the village, isn't their someone after you?" all I could do was look to the floor. He smiled "why don't you stay with kakashi, I'm sure he wont mind" kakashi laughed "But I cant take care of a child"_

_I pouted "I'm five years old, that doesn't make me a child" he placed his hand on my head and rubbed it "You are a child until your at least eighteen" this time I folded my arms "fine, I will stay with kakashi. But I will cook and clean" they stared at me with weird eyes "what? I'm used to cleaning and cooking, it isn't bad at all"_

_So it was decided that I was to live with kakashi, they forced me to go to ninja school. But I could barely pass, while during a break at school I saw a boy all by himself on the swing while the others stayed far away from him "its best to stay away from him, he's a monster" I walked up to him and some of the students were shocked. I sat next to him "hey, I'm namiko. Whats yours?" he looked at me "are you talking to me?" I nodded "you're the only one whose next to me right?" he chuckled "I'm Naruto"._

**_

* * *

_**Please give me reviews!!!! ^_^


End file.
